


Go Away

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [14]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Dancing, Gen, and the tiktok trends, because im addicted to tiktok, i would trust legend with my drink, protecting drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: A girl walks up to the table, nervous and clearly needing something.
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> i really do be watchin tiktok at all times tho

The music was deafening. Twilight had insisted they go to a bar in his Castle Town, which irked Legend to no end, but, he sat and just claimed a table, sipping on some milk. Wind was beside him and drinking some sort of non-alcoholic drink. The others were enjoying themselves. Only Hyrule, Sky, and Wild weren't drinking, but they were having a good time on the dance floor. Legend let a smile form from behind the cup.

A girl walks up to the table, nervous and clearly needing something. Legend looks up at her.

“Yes?”

“U-um, can you watch my drink? I keep seeing someone looking at me…” She bit her lip. Legend couldn't say no.

“Sure.” Legend patted a spot in front of him. She smiled gratefully and sat the drink down. 

“Thank you!” She went off into what he assumed was the bathroom, oh well, wasn't his business.

He was taking another sip when he noticed hands going for the drink. He reached out and grabbed their wrist, looking up. The person was a man who Legend could definitely call suspicious.

“What?”

“Oh, I was just going to hold this for my friend.” Legend stared into his eyes deeply. 

“Go away.”

“I'll just hold it for her, it's all good!” The man tried to reach for the drink more and Legend sighs, closes his eyes….

…. And barks. A mix of barks, and growls, to be exact, but he's barking. The man looks absolutely appalled and scandalized, quickly backing off. Legend glared after him and once he was satisfied, he started sipping his drink again like nothing happened.

Wind stared.

“Did- did you just… bark?” Legend nodded. Wind parted his lips, then closed them, opting to take another sip of his drink.

The girl came back.

“Thank you so much!”

“It was no problem.”

Wind had to pipe up, “Someone tried to take it,” he grins, “and he barked at him.”

The girl holds back a laugh and smiles at Legend again.

“Thank you again, I hope I get to see you again.” She winks and walks off.

“Dude, you just got flirted with,” Wind laughs, “That's so weird.”

Legend blinks, but shrugs, “Oh well, it happens.”

“What do you mean it happens?”

Legend didn't answer.


End file.
